Rewind, Stop, Play, and Hit Repeat
by xxPanda-chan
Summary: When a new girl comes to school, how will she react to Deidara and his unique group of friends? Will Deidara get over his fear of relationships? AU with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Deidara sat in his seat of sculpting class, as he had done everyday for nearly six months. He thought his day would be normal and boring, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

His blue eyes looked up when the noise of a door opening caught his attention. The blonde took pride in his observation skills, and he was suddenly very thankful for them. Through the doorway stepped a girl, and she wasn't a sight for his sore eyes, to say the least. Deidara analyzed her, as he did most people, looking from her black tank top to her pink, studded belt and matching pink Converse. She wore dark washed skinny jeans, just as he did, yet hers were much tighter. Long, black, curly hair reached past her chest (which he wasn't looking at; he was not and would never be a pervert.) Her appearance showed him that she didn't look like a mean person, and hopefully he wasn't wrong.

Because Deidara was rarely wrong on his analyzing.

Then he realized the empty seat beside him, and the girl's movements walking towards it. This was certainly his lucky day. Although the blonde didn't talk to many people, he felt as if he needed to befriend this girl, so that she wouldn't end up with the wrong crowd. As she sat down, he pushed his long bangs out of his face and flashed a kind smile. "Hi, I'm Deidara, and you are, un?"

She giggled, probably at the ending of his question, shyly smiling back. "I'm Alice."

"Well, nice to meet you, Alice. Have you been shown around the school yet, un?"

"It's nice to meet you also, Deidara, and no, I have not."

"Well, after this class, I suppose I could show you. Can I see your schedule? That way I know where to guide you to first, un."

She handed him the schedule, and he noticed her eyes were almost the same shade as his. He almost forgot to look at the paper in his hands, and her laugh brought him into reality.

"You won't accomplish anything by looking at me, you know," she smiled, and he laughed at himself.

"I'm sorry, un. I was noticing that your eyes and my eyes are almost matching."

Deidara noticed that her electives were the art classes he was taking, and that many of her other classes were the same.

"Honors English and Pre-Calc, really, un? Those are the only classes we have that are different. Are you some sort of genius?"

"No, I just like a challenge," she laughed, taking the piece of paper just as the teacher addressed the class.

"Good morning, students. As you may have noticed, we have a new exchange student. Could you come up here and introduce yourself?" Mr. Asashi commanded more than asked.

Deidara gave her a smile. "Trust me, you're going to have to do this in most of your classes. Might as well start it off, un."

She stood, going to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Alice, and I'm from Scotland." Her quick retreat back to her chair was almost ended when she stumbled, tripping on her own feet and earning a laugh from the other students. She sat back down, slightly embarassed, from what the blonde could see.

Luckily, she came in at the beginning of a new project, a sculpture of something that reminded you of childhood, as it was explained. Deidara loved sculpting, and nearly jumped up to get his clay when the plan was finished. He would make a bird, because his mother used to birdwatch with him until she fell fatally ill. He glanced at Alice's picture, which was a beautifully drawn butterfly.

"Why a butterfly, un?"

"My father always called me a little butterfly when I was little. He and mother still do, sometimes. And may I ask you the same thing about your bird?"

"My mother and I loved to watch birds, un."

"Do you still? I mean, I'm sure it's different cause you're not young-"

"No, un. My mother died three years ago." He noticed her embarassed and nervous expression, adding to his statement. "It's okay. You couldn't have known, so don't feel bad, un."

The end of the class came too soon for Deidara, who wanted to work on his bird more. But he grabbed his bag and walked out of the class with the raven-haired girl, showing her to their next class: history. Definitely his least favorite subject and, as he soon learned, hers also. Through another introduction, and also nearly tripping again, the girl made it back to her seat at the far wall of the room, next to him, of course. He was excited to have her around, though he didn't know why. He had a few other friends, but not one of them was a girl. And, besides his best friend, they weren't interested in art. He must've been oblivious to what was going on, for soon a note was dropped on his desk.

"What's on your mind? You've been spacing out for like, twenty minutes?"

He glanced up at the girl, who was "paying attention" to the teacher's lecture about World War two. Not that world wars didn't interest him; Deidara loved bombs and explosives. Learning this shit over and over, he had decided, was what he hated. He took up the note, scribbling in his slightly messy print. "I was just thinking about my friends. You're different than alot of them, and you're the only girl who's really cared enough to talk to me for awhile."

He watched her respond from the corner of his eye. "Well, I suppose it's good that I came along then. When am I going to meet said friends?"

He got ready to respond, but Mr. Hatake decided to interrupt, stating the homework for that night. The bell was ready to ring any moment, and when it did, he threw his book and the note into his bag.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" the girl said, smirking as he looked at her.

"Oh, in about five seconds..."

"Hey Deidara! Oh, who's the babe? OW!"

"Hidan! How many times do I have to tell you, it's not proper to say that about girls. Hello, ma'am, I'm Kakuzu. Please excuse my friend, he doesn't have much experience with girls."

"Hey! That's a-"

"Guys! Don't scare her, un! This is Alice, Alice this is Hidan," pointing at a silver-haired boy,"and Kakuzu." The dark haired boy bowed, causing Deidara to roll his eyes. "And if you'll excuse us, I need to show her to her next class without being late to mine, un."

He grabbed her hand on impulse, pulling her away from his idiotic friends. At least she hadn't met Tobi yet. Then he realized he was holding her hand and pulled his back, hearing a soft giggle from the girl. He looked over to see her smirking at him. He remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled her over to a door. "This is your class. Mine's across the hall, so I'll just meet you out here afterwards, un."

"Thank you, Deidara. I'll see you soon!" She smiled as she walked in the door, and he had to remind himself that he was not going to date after what happened last year. Besides, he thought to himself as he sat down in his Trigonometry class, he had known her for less than three hours. She was pretty, yeah, but she was his friend. FRIEND.

But he couldn't help but think about her when he should've been paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was at his locker, putting his books away to meet Alice at her locker in a few minutes. Then his best friend ran up to him. He shot a lopsided grin at the redhead as he hit his locker door.

"Dude," Sasori started, opening his own locker and straightening out his blue shirt, "I heard that you were escorting the new exchange student around, and that she was, and I quote, 'fucking banging with nice tits.' Is this true?"

The blonde grinned at his friend. "This is very true, and Hidan really needs to learn some manners. I was just getting ready to meet her, do you want to come, un?"

"Uh, YEAH! What's she like?" Sasori asked as the boys walked down the hallway.

"She's pretty, smart, and she loves art. She's in our drawing class, un. Speaking of the devil...."

Deidara barely finished as Alice practically bounced up to him. "Hey Dei! Oh, and hi, I'm Alice,'' she said, the latter part much quieter than the first. The blonde boy smirked at his new nickname.

"I'm Sasori, this handsome devil's best friend,'' he stated, pulling on some of Deidara's almost waist-length hair. Alice giggled, walking on the opposite side of Deidara as Sasori. The three talked, allowing Sasori to get to know a bit about her and Deidara to learn more. By the time they got to the table where Hidan, Kakuzu, and another black haired boy sat, the three were chatting and laughing like long-time friends. Alice's shyness kicked in again once they got close to the table, and the blonde boy decided to whisper in her ear that it'd be okay. She smiled, and seemed to act a little calmer than before.

"Hi Alice-chan!" Tobi yelled, causing everyone at the table, and around the table, to look at him confused.

"Hi Tobi. How are you?" Alice giggled nervously under the stares. She turned to Deidara, who was looking at her with a very confused expression.

"How do you know Tobi, un? I was hoping I'd get to see your expression when you met the idiot."

"Tobi is Alice-chan's home until the end of the year!" Tobi cheered, losing the interest of everyone.

''Hey, that means you'll be right next door to Deidara and I!" The redhead looked slyly at his friend, who rolled his eyes.

"Really, Dei?" The nickname earned some interested looks from the other in the group, and Sasori smirked even more.

"Yes, un. Tobi's been my neighbor ever since I can remember, although I can't say it's a good thing. But now it's a little better."

Hidan decided to break up whatever friendly moment they were having. "Hey, blondie, why don't we have the girl a welcoming party at your house or Tobi's tonight? It is a Friday, and I'm sure we don't have anything better to do-"

"Even though," Kakuzu interrupted, "I'm sure whatever we would've had planned would be easy to dispose of for the welcoming of Alice."

Deidara just shook his head. Kakuzu always had to make up for what his silver-haired friend said, but it didn't seem to bother him, seeing as they were best friends. Then he realized that they were making plans, and he thought about what was going on. Good thing Sasori knew what to say.

"Can't do it at our house, Hidan. Dad's having buisness over, so it'd have to be Tobi's."

"Oh, Tobi's house will be fine! Tobi is a good boy, and his parents like when he has parties!"

"Tobi, stop talking in third person, please. People are starting to stare, as usual, un." He finished his meal, turning towards the girl beside of him. "Would you like me to show you the rest of the school right now, while we have spare time?"

"Sure, Dei. Bye, guys!" Alice stated as she got up, much less shy than she had been.

They began walking, and he showed her the art wing, the gym, and the various other classrooms he could think of going to. They talked some, Alice randomly asking questions about him as he did the same.

"Dei, is Sasori your brother? I heard through the conversation you lived together, and he said 'dad'."

"No, Sasori is my best friend. He's an orphan, un. He lives with me because I found him at the park when we were very young."

''Oh. That's good, you live with your best friend, and he has a place to stay, I mean. I have another, by the way, unless you want to ask one."

"Well, I've already learned that your favorite color is pink, Owl City is your favorite band and other various things about you, un."

"True, but you love blue, and Vampire Weekend is your music of choice. But why do you always say 'un' when you talk, Dei?"

They were at her locker, and they stopped while he pondered this. She looked at him, and he sighed. "I'm not completely sure, un. I've done it even since I was little, and my mother used to do something similiar. I guess it's habit, un. Does it annoy you?'' He was scared of the answer. It was the reason most people didn't like him, or made fun of him. She looked shocked at the question.

"Definitely not. It's unique, and I like it."

He smiled back at her as he walked to his locker, and Sasori was already leaning against it.

"So, how's my best friend in the whole wide world doing?" He smirked at the blonde.

"Sasori, I've told you many times, I'm not dating again. At least not for awhile,un."

"Dude, that's bullshit. You look at her in adoration, and I've never seen you so excited to be around someone other than me."

"But after that shit with Ai-"

"Dude, forget her. She was a bitch, and she shouldn't have a long term effect on you like this."

''Whatever, Sasori. Besides, I've known her for a half a day, and she probably thinks of me as her friend. I'm not going to ruin her first friendship here in Japan, un."

"I guarantee you'll change your mind by the party tonight," the ginger smiled, walking away just as Alice was walking up the Deidara.

"Ready to go, Dei?" the girl asked, watching his scowl at the retreating figure."Is anything wrong?"

"No, just Sasori being Sasori. Let's head off to Chemistry, you can be my lab partner."

But Deidara was really starting to believe his best friend's words and doubt his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasori and Deidara nearly wrestled each other into their house, messing with each other's hair and trying to trip the other. 'Their' dad just laughed at the boys' antics, which caused the two to stop and grin. Dad rarely laughed, Deidara knew, so he must be in a good mood. "Hey dad!" the boys said, almost simultaneously.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori. What are you two doing?"

"I'm wrestling this idiot because he won't date the gorgeous exchange student who came to school today."

"Shut up, un! Speaking of Alice, though, is it okay if we go to Tobi's for a party tonight?"

"Of course, and do you think you could stay there for the night? I'm having buisness partners over for the night from Russia, and I need a quiet house."

"Sure dad!"

The boys rushed upstairs, still messing with each other. Running into their room, Sasori, as usual, leaped onto his friend's bed and then onto his, messing up both bedspreads. The blonde just laughed, collapsing on his blue bedspread. Their room was fairly large, and artwork and posters decorated the walls. Sasori's bed was identical to Deidara's, except it was red. This was how it had been ever since they were five years old, and they figured it'd stay this way as long as they lived together. But his mind wasn't on their room or even his dad's good mood; Deidara thought about the reason he didn't date.

Ai had also been a new student, but she had approached him first, and he thought his first impression of her must've been false: the popular, stuck up image she had came with must have been a mistake on his part. They had talked quite often, and not even a week went by before they were officially dating. She didn't like his friends, but it didn't effect them badly. He had given her everything, and in return she had broken his heart a month later. It had just been a dare, and she ridiculed him for even thinking she'd ever like him.

His analyzing was never wrong.

"Dude, Alice is different than Ai, whom I know you're thinking about. You have that 'I'm thinking about my past' look on your face. Seriously, stop fucking worrying about it." Sasori was the only person who analyzed him back. Deidara could read his friends and most of the people around him like books, but the redhead could do the same to him. Of course, they were best friends.

"I know, un! Just stop mentioning it; I'll do something when I think I should. Let's just leave it at that, un."

"You know, when you're annoyed at me, you say 'un' more."

The boys just laughed, knowing this is how it always ended. Deidara's temper started up, and Sasori would mention his speech, and they would laugh at their stupidity. Then Deidara remembered their plans for the night, glancing at the clock to see it read 4:30. It was later than usual; of course, the boys had walked home instead of riding with Hidan so they could talk about Alice.

"Aren't we supposed to be at Tobi's at 5, un?"

"Oh yeah! We should probably get our shit together to stay the night."

Sasori threw on a pair of dark sweatpants, grabbing random stuff and throwing it into his backpack. Deidara put on a red wifebeater and a black hoodie, getting a strange glance from his friend when he didn't put any pants in his bag.

"What, un? I sleep in my boxers, if you've never noticed."

"Dude, we're going to be staying at Tobi's. With Alice. And you're wearing boxers to sleep?"

"Uh, yeah, un. It's not like we're going to be sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh really?" Sasori winked at this, causing his friend to roll his eyes.

"You're hopeless, un. Let's just go over there. I'm sure everyone else is there by now anyways."


	4. Chapter 4

"PUNK BITCH!"

"Wow Hidan, hi to you too," Sasori responded, taking his shoes off and throwing down his bag before the light haired boy nearly tackled him.

"Hidan, why are you trying to rape Sasori? I don't think he likes you like that, un."

"Shut up, blondie! I-"

"Guys, stop bitching at each other."

Everyone glaced at Alice, who had walked into the room with a glass of tea in her hand. Deidara smiled, walking over to her and picking her up into a spinning hug. He caught Sasori's eye, who was smirking. Rolling his eyes, the blonde snatched the glass out of the girl's hand and took a sip, watching her pout and hit him playfully.

"I'm sorry to have left you with the idiots for so long, Alice-chan, un."

"HEY!" came the cries of the three boys, pouting.

"Tobi-kun is not an idiot; Tobi is a good boy!"

This resulted in laughter from everyone except the dark-haired teen, who looks confused.

"Why is everyone laughing, Alice-chan? Tobi is confused!"

"Nothing, Tobi, don't worry about it," she managed to say between giggles.

"Anyways, what shall we do to pass the time at this lovely party?" Kakuzu asked, already looking bored with this plan. Deidara was sure that he thought it was a waste of money, something the dark-skinned boy loved.

"Oh, oh! Tobi helped Alice-chan make food! We made dongoes and cookies and-"

"Tobi, un. We get the point. Food sounds fantastic at the moment."

Deidara then realized his arm was slung around the shorter girl's shoulders. She looked at his with a smile, a slight questioning glace in her eyes. He pulled his arm back, picking the girl up and throwing her over his shoulder as he started walking towards the kitchen. Her squeal made the blonde chuckle, and he put her down as they reached the tile floor. Again, Deidara met Sasori's eyes, filled with humor and teasing, a smirk on his face.

_Maybe he really did have feelings for-_

No. Sasori was fucking with his mind. She was his friend. Besides, he had known her for what? Twelve hours?

_Though he did have a habit of liking people in short amounts of time._

Shaking his head, he snatched a stick of dangoes from his best friend, wiping the smirk off of the ginger's face. The boys started wresting for it, the others laughing and dodging the stick of dumplings.

After eating, the group played Apples to Apples, a game which the boys had never heard of. Alice had gone out with Tobi after school to find the game in Japanese, so that they could all read it, and explained the rules of the game. It lasted a good two hours, the teenagers laughing and fighting over the cards in front of them. Slightly tired, the decision to watch a movie was made by everyone but Tobi, who happened to be winning the game.

Taking their places in the large family room and arguing over what movie to watch, Star Wars was eventually placed in the DVD player.

Most of them didn't even make it though the first fight scene.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara woke up the next morning sitting on Tobi's couch, his fingers entwined in the dark mane of Alice, whose head was resting in his lap as she slept. He smiled as he remembered the events of the previous night, from watching one of his (and coincidentally Alice's) favorite movies to her lying on his lap and letting his fingers run through her soft hair. Deidara knew Sasori would have something clever to say when they got home, but he didn't care. He had finally come to the conclusion that yes, he felt something stronger than friendship towards the girl. The blonde also decided not to mention it, at least not yet. She probably wasn't the type to like someone easily... or even like him at all.

_Don't think like that! You're just being stupid._

Since when did his conscience have an opinion on everything? Honestly.

Hidan started to stir on the loveseat, and Deidara knew the peace and quiet was about to end.

"Good fucking morning everyone! Kakuzu, wake the hell up!"

Yep, the silver-haired boy definitely knew how to ruin a peaceful moment. As soon as he started yelling, everyone had woken up. Sasori's green eyes lit up at his best friend's current position, and Deidara kindly flipped him off. Alice decided to open her eyes last, face turning red as she realized where she was. She sat up from his lap quickly, muttering apologies and turning more red with every moment.

"Hey guys? Why don't we start fixing breakfast?" Sasori demanded more than asked.

Hidan almost refused, but one glare from the ginger was enough to send them all into the kitchen, leaving Deidara and Alice alone.

"I'm sorry, Dei. I-"

"Hey, don't apologize, un. I don't mind. Nothing to be sorry about."

They smiled at each other, then Deidara pulled the girl into a hug.

_Tell her right now._

No, it's only been a day.

_Who cares? She seems to like you._

Was he really arguing with his conscience? He must be going insane.

The two stood up, Deidara slinging his arm around Alice's shoulders and walking to the kitchen. Sasori sent him a questioning glance, but he shook his head. Since when was his best friend so into his love life?

_Maybe he just wants you to get over Ai._

And jumping into a relationship is the way to do that?

...Shaking his head yet again, Deidara figured he must've been crazy.

--

"Do you guys want to go to the mall or something? I'm so bored."

Sasori's suggestion the next day was quickly agreed on, as everyone had been sitting in Deidara's living room for nearly an hour, bored. The thought of doing anything at the moment was interesting to everyone. The blonde had been absent-mindedly braiding strands of Alice's hair, as she sat between his legs on the floor in front of the couch. Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu had been playing cards, and Tobi was flipping through tv channels faster than he could tell what show was on.

"Tobi's driving, right? Tobi can fit everyone in his van!"

"Sure, sure, un. But no goofy-ass music like last time. Sasori, you're in charge of the radio."

"Aye aye, sir!"

His best friend was also going insane, Deidara decided.

--

"Stop running in the mall, or we're going to have to ask you to leave."

They had only been there for ten minutes, and security was already wishing to escort them out. All they were doing was having races down the mall.

Whatever.

"You heard the man, where should we go?" Kakuzu asked, grinning mischeviously.

Ten seconds of shared glances before we made a decision.

"ARCADE!"

Who knew the group could 'walk' that fast to the arcade, ignoring a yelling security guard?

--

"I'M THE CHAMPION AT AIR HOCKEY, FEAR ME!"

What the hell was wrong with Sasori?

...Oh yeah, he had had three Red Bulls and a cookie within the past fifteen minutes.

Deidara just laughed, watching his best friend threaten every kid who came near the table. He was a self-declared 'champion' because he had beaten Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Deidara at the game. Sugar highs really do exist, they decided.

"Okay Sasori, I'll play you," Alice stepped up, smoothing out her plaid skirt and moving her hair out of her face.

"Alright, Alice-hime, but I won't take it easy!"

Since when was Alice a princess?

_Maybe you can be her knight in shining armor._

Why didn't Deidara's conscience ever shut up?

Ten minutes and three games later, Sasori was refusing to believe he had just been beaten not once, but three times by the raven-haired girl. The group, and every kid the ginger had threatened, laughed harder every game. Finally, the owner of the arcade decided Sasori was no longer fit to be in the area, and he kindly asked them to leave.

Oh, what a joy the mall was.


End file.
